


Not So Innocent

by blacktithe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Most of the team doesn’t bother you about the details of your relationship with Steve. They all have their own ideas about what your relationship is like behind closed doors. After one night gets a little out of hand, the team learns a bit more about you than they ever wanted to know.





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the #starspangledbingo on Tumblr. The square filled was "sex injury". The author's note for the original fic is below:
> 
> This is my first entry in @star-spangled-bingo . I am so excited for this challenge. Y’all don’t even know. This one came from a conversation I had with my dear friend Kari. I hope you like it.
> 
> Beta’d by @percywinchester27 . Love you, Anabanana

Every step sent a jolt of pain screaming through me as I made my way down the hallway.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve pleaded as he came up alongside me. “Here. Let me help.”

I pushed his hands away. “I think you’ve done enough.” I hadn’t intended to be so harsh, but the amount of pain I was in combined with the lack of caffeine in my system was making it hard for me to be chipper. “I’m sorry, Steve. I just.. .”

“I get it,” he said, his jaw clenching as he nodded. “We’ll get you some breakfast and then you can take some pain meds and relax okay?”

I nodded. Steve put his hand on the small of my back to help guide me, and this time I didn’t push him away. It wasn’t his fault. Not entirely anyway. Trying that rather athletic position had been my idea after all. Apparently, I wasn’t nearly as flexible as I thought I was.

A chorus of greetings came from my teammates as we made our way into the room. I mumbled a response on my way to the coffee pot. I was so focused on where I was going that I missed the looks of concern everyone was sending me.

“Now I can see why you canceled our sparring session.” I turned to see Natasha studying my awkward limp with her usual glower. “What did you do?”

“Ask him,” I said, nodding in Steve’s direction.

His usually stoic expression melted. He looked down at his shoes, the tips of his ears turning pink.

Bucky was the first to put two and two together. “Wait a minute. Did you..?” Steve nodded. Bucky threw his head back in laughter. “Oh man. Way ta go, Stevie. You know you’re not supposed to be that hard on her right?”

The color on Steve’s ears spread down the back of his neck and across his face.

“Well,” Natasha said, amusement clear in her voice, “I didn’t take you for the kinky type, Rogers.” She turned her attention back to me. “So was it a crazy position or just a little too much loss of control?”

“Nat!” Steve interjected, but it was too late. Everyone started buzzing like flies, each of them more than happy to weigh in on our love lives.

“Wait a minute,” Tony said over the noise. Everyone stopped. He put down his coffee mug and started walking towards Steve. “You mean to tell me that you,” he gestured back and forth between us, “got hurt because you got a little too frisky in the bedroom?” Neither of us said a word. “Is there another apocalypse or something? Because we just got done fixing the last one, and I for one could use a little break before dealing with another one.”

Steve gave a dramatic eye roll. “Listen, Stark…”

“No. No. No.” Tony put his hands in the air started walking away. “Here I was, convinced you were this goody-two-shoes. Now it turns out you’re just as perverted as the rest of us.”

“Maybe more,” Bucky added. Tony pointed to him in agreement

“Okay that’s enough.” I loved teasing my boyfriend as much as the next person, but even I had my limits. “Lay off guys. Okay?” I looked each of them in the eye to make sure there was no objection.

“Thank you,” Steve said. I walked towards him, letting him wrap his arm around my shoulders. “And can we not mention this to Sam and Wanda when they get back from their recon mission? I really don’t want to do this again.”

“Oh God yes!” I agreed. “I love Sam, but we’d never hear the end of it if he caught wind of this.”

All of the color drained from our faces when I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. “Don’t tell me what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
